Ben 10: The Gamer
by AmatuerWriter10
Summary: A world in which Ben didn't get the watch and unlocked the gamer ability on his first day of summer vacation. He tries to use this ability to become a hero with his cousin and his grandpa.
1. Introduction

Hello! This is the writer of this story, this is my first time really writing for pleasure or with the intent for it not to just be mediocre so I would love some constructive criticism on how to get better, as you can see I am not really super experienced and may mess up on little things. Well that's all I have to say enjoy the story even if it is extremely short in its current state

"Man, this sucks," I thought, "why did I even bother trying to help."

"You should've just stayed out of it, hero!" The kid I just tried to save practically screamed at me.

"I don't know, you seemed like you needed help!" I replied.

"Next time, don't try to play hero!" He yelled at me with clear venom in his voice.

"I was just trying to help," I said back.

I don't understand why he's so angry, it's not like he's the only one in this stupid tree! Why isn't he grateful, I tried didn't I? I finally saw my grandpa's RV, the rustbucket drive to us.

"C'mon, Ben, Let's go!" grandpa said with the windows down.

'Um… a little help here!" I said in clear disbelief.

I was cut down extremely hastily and fell about a foot or two landing on my butt,

"Ow! Careful!" I cried

Skill Created: Physical Resistance LVL 1 (3%)

This is the measure of how much your body can handle, like a cushion for the blows

you take.

5% less damage from physical attacks.

I just sat in disbelief for about five seconds, if I'm being honest I probably looked like I hit my head. I rubbed my eyes and just like that the bright blue screen disappeared.

"You okay there, sport?" Asked grandpa Max.

"Yeah, I'm fine just was surprised at the sudden fall, nothing to worry about!" I quickly babbled.

I got up as quickly as humanly possible and made my way into the Rustbucket, just after grandpa Max went inside.

"Well, see you next school year! Hope you enjoy life!" I said with a smirk.

"Ahhh, I've been waiting for this trip all year... What is she doing here!" I screamed

Why was my annoying cousin here! Maybe he's just picking her up from school he has been on the road, maybe he just gave her a ride.

"Take it easy! Somebody convinced my mom that going camping for the summer would be a good experience." My dweebazoid cousin, Gwen, replied.

"Grandpa! Tell me you didn't!" I exclaimed.

"Is there a problem, Benjamin?" Grandma replied.

I got a quick chill down my spine from that look and cold reply, "No. It's fine, nothing to worry about here." I said hastily.

When we finally made it to the campsite I had to calm down, it had been twenty minutes but I could still feel that scary presence washing over me, I know he didn't mean anything by it but, by God, did it freak me out.

 **Skill Created: Detect Danger LVL 2 (18%)**

 **You can use this skill to detect when you are in danger of something, for example,**

 **getting thrown out of an RV and onto the street.**

 **Detect Danger within an 11-foot radius.**

I paled, there was no mistaking it, I am getting menus from a video game. After reading through I wanted to punch whatever mysterious force made these skills. Okay, now is no time to freak out, I don't want to go to a mental asylum, so I should wait until I go somewhere where no one will see or hear me trying stuff out.

For thinking before you act you get +1 WIS.

Okay, I have got to get used to that, at least that confirms that I would probably be sent to a mental asylum. Just keep calm, don't freak out, you have time before you have to freak out.

"Hey, dweeb, Grandpa sent me to come to get you, we'll be there in about five minutes," Gwen told me.

"Wow, way to relay a message, doofus," I responded.

"Just shut up and come to the front of the RV, jerk," Gwen told me before taking her to leave.

I got up hesitantly and made my way to the front of the RV.

"Hey, sport! You feeling better?" Grandpa asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So we almost at the campsite?" I questioned just trying to make some small talk to ease the tension.

"Yeah, we'll be stopping in just about two minutes, just hang tight." He replied.

We stopped and got out, we set up a table and just decided on relaxing for a bit. I took a seat at the small collapsible table.

"So, what are we going to eat!? Burgers? Pizza?" I asked eagerly.

"Actually, I was thinking, how about we try to make this trip more interesting!" Said Grandpa Max.

"What do you mean?" asked Gwen.

"You'll see" Grandpa answered.

He came back with a bowl of worms. A bowl of worms! Are you kidding me!

"Are you sure we can't just have burgers?" I asked trying to force out whatever child cuteness I had left.

"Nonsense! This summer is going to be an adventure for your taste buds!" He said

I tried to not let out a groan, "Might as well try it?" I said to Gwen

"You're crazy if you do that!" screamed Gwen.

"Have fun starving, dweeb," I said before grabbing one and eating it in one gulp.

That was… just as terrible as I expected, I gagged and barely stopped myself from puking, hopefully, I'll build up a resistance. I waited oh so patiently for that skill.

 **Skill Created: Poison Resistance LVL 1 (3%)**

 **Your resistance to poison or at the very least, food**

 **5% chance to negate basic poison, the more potent the lower the percent**

Now, this is just getting ridiculous, I was hoping for something to make this better, but poison? This was going to be a long summer.

"I can't believe you just did that," said Gwen.

"Whatever, it was just a bit gross," I replied

Gwen was quick to throw out the worms into the woods and leave. I ate a few more, even if I didn't like it, it would probably be useful to have the skill.

Poison Resistance has leveled up by one!

If that was what one meal took I'm honestly worried for my life and my sanity, how was I going to survive the summer. I went over and took a seat in the grass with my amazing Sumo Slammers Exclusive Handheld System™ I tried to act as normal as possible which was pretty easy while playing the best game ever! Time for some experiments just casually walk off, "I'm gonna take a walk, smell you around, Gwen." I said sticking out my tongue for effect. Hopefully, that was believable enough.

Okay, so let's try some commands, no buttons, no keyboard, maybe voice activation?

"Profile!"

"Okay, so that's a no go on that," I spoke to myself.

"Let's try… Inventory!"

A small screen with little brown boxes in an orange border appeared right in front of me, "That is so cool!" I screamed.

I quickly clasped my hand over my mouth, can't have my freak of a cousin hearing me. I picked up my handheld from the ground, "Put in slot number one!" Nothing makes sense, why should this be easy. I slowly put the system into the menu. It came up in the menu with the exact name I had mentioned, Sumo Slammers Exclusive Handheld System™ it was orange in color and had a very short description, a precious item to Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, it has a skill similar to most other devices, when in the hands of the owner it gives -1 INT but +1 DEX

That kind of eliminates me playing that now, dang I don't want to be stupid. Wait, so I have physical stats? Let's try that!

"Stats!"

"Abilities!

"Status!"

 **Name| Benjamin (Ben) Kirby Tennyson**

 **Age| 10**

 **Species| Human**

 **Level: 2 Next Level: 146/200**

 **HP: 40/40**

 **MP: 10/10**

 **Strength:8**

 **Dexterity:4**

 **Agility:6**

 **Vitality:8**

 **Intelligence:2(3)**

 **Wisdom:4(5)**

 **Luck:8**

 **Stat Points:5**

 **Profession(s): Gamer**

 **Buffs/Debuffs(?)**

"Hey! I'm not that stupid!" this whole system is so stupid!

 **Would you like to take a tutorial?**

 **Yes/No**

At least it would explain this stupid system, "Sure why not?" I said.

The menu disappeared after a said that and a giant wall of text appeared.

 **HP (Health Points) How much damage you can take before you inevitably die**

 **MP (Magic Points) Your capacity to use magic and how much you can use**

 **Strength: The power you can exert, the power behind your hits and physical ability**

 **Dexterity: Your skill in maneuvering your body, especially your hands**

 **Agility: Your speed, how fast you can move and how fast you can attack**

 **Vitality: How you defend from the hits you take this is directly connected to HP**

 **Intelligence: How smart you are and how much capacity for magic you have it is**

 **directly connected with MP**

 **Wisdom: How you use the knowledge you have and recovering your MP**

 **Luck: The higher the luck the rarer the drops you get from defeating enemies**

If I'm understanding this correctly I am pretty strong but I'm stupid. Aw, man! I need to be smarter I don't want to be an idiot! Let's put all of my points into Intelligence.

 **Are you sure about that?**

 **Yes/No**

"Of course! I'm no idiot," I said to myself, "At least, I won't be anymore."

I felt a small tingling and a short, weak headache. Hopefully, I won't just barely pass classes anymore. Maybe I could figure out how to use that magic that I have. How about just a small blast, for now, try to look for some energy, come on new brain, I know you're better than this. Like a warmth at the center of my being, I pulled it to the top of my fingertip. I held up my thumb and pointer finger, making a finger gun. Now to use my new move in the best and most dignified way possible, "Pew!" and I shot about a quarter way through the tree in front of me.

"Heck yeah!" I screamed.

 **Skill Created: Magic Shot LVL 1 (12%)**

 **One of the most basic uses of magic, a blast for attacking enemies quickly.**

 **Cost 5MP** per use **; Deals 5 damage.**

"Heck yeah! That's awesome!" I said

 **Due to your unique heritage you have**

 **unlocked a special skill.**

Unique heritage? What is that supposed to mean? Am I like Superman!? That would be so cool!

 **Special Skill Created: The Spark LVL 1 (0%)**

 **This is how adept someone is in magic and their progress in it.**

 **+5% Damage to magical attacks.**

 **Get this skill to LVL 10 for an evolution!**

What the heck? What is the spark?


	2. Chapter 2: Danger

_**Hi! This is the author. Thank you all so much for your favorites and follows and such, I gave the story a day to just sit in the community and it has gathered much more attention then I could ever dream of, thank you!**_

The spark has to be something to do with magic or else it wouldn't appear, and what does the game mean by 'unique heritage'? Maybe I could try to use the internet, but we're in a forest. For now, I should probably just try to upgrade my… _**BOOM!**_

"What was that!" I screamed. Is that smoke? Oh god, Grandpa and Gwen! What could have happened?

I ran as fast and as hard as my body would allow towards the danger, I was still so unsure of what was going on but no one was going to get hurt when I can do something about it!

"Grandpa!" I called out.

"Gwen, where are you?" I yelled.

They have got to be around here somewhere. I finally made my way through the majority of the forest and saw a giant crater with this weird red robot lingering over a metal ball with dark scorch marks all across it. It was like a scene out of a movie, the only difference now is that it is real life, and that thing could kill me. I looked around trying to find Grandpa and Gwen without being seen. I felt a strange feeling and an urge to move, I quickly fell to the ground and heard a sound similar to the one from the blast I made earlier.

 _ **PEW. PEW.**_

I looked up and saw a giant hole in the bush I was behind and the place where my head just was. I looked up and saw the weird UFO-shaped robot hover towards me.

"Hello, I was just looking for my family, no need to attack me." I said backing away slowly.

I felt that same feeling from earlier and that was when I started sprinting towards the Rustbucket. Think! Think! All you need to do is find something to use in the Rustbucket. I could use the blast from my fingers but I don't know how much five damage really is to something like that. I felt heat right above my head, and dropped down further to the ground. Okay, so don't get hit by that, it will destroy you, good to know.

I saw the RV just a few feet away and went to my fastest pace to get into the Rustbucket. I quickly slammed the door behind me and started searching frantically. I could see the silhouette of the UFO thing right outside the Rustbucket. I quickly pushed a table in front of the door just to hopefully hold it off for a minute, it was shooting the side of the Rustbucket but, to my surprise, it held up. I finally looked over to the wall where a fire extinguisher was hung up on the wall of the Rustbucket. I quickly picked it up and pulled the pin just incase it lit this place on fire.

The door burst open and the red robot blasted the small table into smithereens. I quickly pushed down on the lever and shot the foam right into the robot's lens, I assume? It started frantically shooting and bumping around the RV. I smashed the fire extinguisher over the top of the robot. It fell down to the ground the foam flying off due to the force of the hit. It slowly got back up and aimed right for me. That odd feeling arrived and I jumped getting hit in the leg.

 **You have lost 30 health!**

I felt a blistering heat rising in my left leg, I fell to the ground after my jump without the support of both my legs.

 **Status Effect Gained: Burning, -1 HP every 5 seconds. (Lasts one minute)**

I was in a state of panic and my new magic forced itself out. A bright green light filled the entire RV and I felt unimaginable pain all over my body. Just before I passed out I saw two things, the robot in pieces and two notifications.

 **Skill Created: Magical Detonation**

 **Deals a great amount of damage to those around the user.**

 **Deals 25 Damage with weakening power the farther it goes.**

 **Puts user into a sleeping state for two hours.**

 **You have gained 50 EXP!**

I woke up a bit later and was able to thoroughly read through the two notifications before I realized why I was even worried in the first place. I looked over prepared to see the red robot but instead I saw what looked like a version of it with no paint and missing the base layer to cover the stuff inside of it. I took a quick breather at that sight and decided to shoot it with a blast just to make sure, I made the finger gun from earlier and shot a quick blast at it, It just fizzed and made a small popping noise, I moved closer to it now that I knew it was out for sure. When I got close enough another message appeared.

 **Would you like to loot?**

 **Yes/No**

I decided to test a hunch just for the heck of it and focused on the yes option and it made the notification disappear and it fulfilled what I wanted.

 **You got:**

 **x1 robot arm with laser**

 **X1 Advanced Camera**

 **X1 Metal Disc**

I had no clue where the metal disc could have come from considering the state of that thing, but I just kind of accepted it, maybe it could be useful later. I ran outside of the RV, and slowly made my way to the crater I saw. I slid down the side of the hole. I reached over and picked up the metal ball that the robot was staring at. It didn't open so I tried to pry it open but it wouldn't budge. I didn't really know what to do with it until I remembered I had an inventory.

"Open **Inventory**!"

The odd orange screen with boxes appeared once again and I saw that I still had my game system in there. I held up the metal ball that was, honestly, surprisingly light. It went in and became a little icon where I could read it's features.

 **Galvanic Carrying Sphere**

 **Used to carry highly precious material, it usually holds the inventions of the Galvans.**

 **Durability: 10,000/10,000**

 **Held Item: ?**

Well, that tells me almost nothing I can understand. I don't know what a Galvan is, I don't even know what is in this thing, but, if the game doesn't know what it is I probably shouldn't be trying to open it. I heard a small crash from the main campsite. I ran there as quickly as I could, maybe I could help them, if it's just like the one from earlier, I should be able to do it.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Defeat or Assist in Defeating the robot terrorizing the camp!**

 **Completion Reward: +50 EXP  
Failure Penalty: Possible Death, Guilt and Depression**

 **Yes/No?**

I stopped dead in my tracks. Wow, that's comforting for a first quest, It must mean that something worse than what I was dealing with is happening!

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" I said while running. I am not letting people die! I ran faster than I thought I could, maybe it has something to do with the game? Not important, just go! When I finally reached the site I saw broken buildings and Grandpa Max and Gwen leading people through a path of broken trees. I turned to my right and saw a giant humanoid version of the UFO robot I fought. It was so tall, It looked about ten meters in height and had these scary looking gauntlets with the same laser attachment I saw on the small one. To make a long story short I was shocked and terrified.

"Grandpa! Gwen!" I called out.

"Ben, get over here, now!" Grandpa Max demanded.

"Grandpa, what do we do?" I asked.

"We leave, we let the police handle this." he replied with something close to regret in his voice.

"What! The police won't even be able to touch that thing! It has lasers and it only really gets hurt by blunt force." I said

"How would you know, freak?" Gwen said obviously just as worried as me.

"I just saw one in the forest, there was a guy fighting it." I lied.

"It doesn't matter, we're leaving, I promised your parents I would keep you both safe." said Grandpa.

The robot was just causing more and more destruction and I saw multiple people trapped under rubble and hiding under cars. After just a few seconds of staring at that, I ran as fast as I could towards the robot yelling and screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Hey! You giant toaster," I yelled, "look over here!"

Believe it or not, it didn't seem to keen on the idea of being a giant toaster and shot a quick blast at me. I jumped out of the way and shot a small blast of my own. It spun around and jumped ready to squish me beneath the giant blades it used for feet, I sprinted as far as I could away to avoid the blades and the shockwaves. When I finally turned around all I saw was dirt and a small crater.

"How about you stop running and fight me!" I taunted.

I really need to learn when to shut my mouth. It stayed still for two short moments and I shot two more of those magic shots at it, just as I finished with the two shots, it shot a giant Iron Man style unibeam and dragged it towards me by turning it's body. I just kind of let my body take over and started running towards the robot and looped under its leg running faster the closer I got, I was rewarded in one of it's three legs cut in half. The only problem, it was falling in my direction. I moved out of the way just in time to not be crushed, I was thrown forward by the giant wave of air that followed it crashing into the ground.

 **You lost 10 HP!**

I got up as quickly as I could to get back into the fight. I shot off another blast towards the robot. I really hope that thing is almost down, I only have about three shots left and then I don't know what happens. It shot that giant blast into the ground and landed balancing on it's two blades in a weird immobile stance, it started shooting off the blasts haphazardly. I jumped out of the way and after a while of dodging and observing I saw one point on the arm that was shooting where the wires were exposed. God, I'm really going to need to invest more into that luck stat. I aimed as well as I could while running around I missed the first time still doing damage, but I was only able to hit the wire on the second shot. Right after I shot that small wire it's arm just fell to its side and stopped shooting. I took a breath and shot one more blast at the robot. I was feeling so drained that I could pass out, I knew I was only still up because I regenerate mana. I took a look at my MP while the robot was still stunned and trying to use it's arm.

 **MP:4/35**

I looked up and saw my enemy standing tall ready to fire a blast and I had just one thought, **Inventory**!

"Empty slot five!" I said quietly.

Suddenly the small metal disc I had gotten as loot earlier appeared in front of me and I used it as a shield. I heard a loud metal clang and I was thrown back covered in shards of metal.

 **You have lost 50 HP!**

"Is that all you got" I said pushing myself to my feet.

I ran at the thing and with all the strength I had I slammed my foot into leg of the robot. I felt my foot shatter into hundreds of pieces, but I also felt the robot shift and fall behind me, throwing me forward but causing it to finally crash and explode.

 **You have lost 10 HP!**

 **You Defeated Vilgaxian Robot Giant**

 **You gained 100 EXP**

 **Heroics Bonus: 4% of EXP**

 **4 EXP earned!**

 **You have crippled your right leg!**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Quest Complete!**

 **+50 EXP**

After all that I fell on my butt, clutching the small metal disk that just saved my life, it was about half as thick as it was but it keep me alive. I took a quick look at my HP and MP.

 **HP: 10/80 | MP: 5/35**

I heard Grandpa running over screaming after realizing I hadn't followed him and Gwen on the path. Guess he thought I was scared silent. I saw my reflection in the metal disc, blood running down the right of my face, a black eye, and covered in small cuts and bruises.

"Looks like we won't be needing the cops." I said to Grandpa.

He just picked me up and ran to the RV in hopes that I wouldn't die.

 **The Spark has leveled up!**

That give me a quick smile before I passed out from the pain.


	3. Author's Note

Hello, everyone! It's AmateurWriter10 here. I just wanted everyone's input on something. I have already decided not to give the Omnitrix to Ben but I want to know if I should give it to Grandpa, Gwen, or make it a quest to get to Galvan Prime somehow and return the Omnitrix to Azmuth? I really want to know if you guys were interested in a slightly creative role reversal with Gwen and Ben or just an entirely new story. I just also want to warn everyone I will use some situations from the actual show like I have in these first two chapters. I just really want your input on other possible ideas from you guys too.


	4. Chapter 3: Freedom

_**Hello! I am here to tell you the results of that small poll.**_

 _ **Give the Omnitrix to Gwen: Got about two to three votes for this**_

 _ **Give the Omnitrix to Grandpa Max: one with a slight twist**_

 _ **Return the Omnitrix: About six votes**_

 _ **The one thing I saw and was interested by was the idea of giving Grandpa Max the Omnitrix in the meantime since he is the most responsible person.**_

I woke up to the Rustbucket shaking and turning lightly. We were moving pretty fast from what I could feel, I opened my tired eyes and saw a new type of notification.

 **You have slept in a bed, 100% to MP and HP and All negative status effects have been purged.**

That was good to know, I slowly got up still feeling a little sore from that weird battle with the robot. If I am supposed to be a video game character why am I still hurt?

"Grandpa?" I tried to say, but it came out more as a raspy whisper.

The two things I noticed was that I was in some pain and that my right leg was completely fine, which is a major upgrade from being shattered into a billion pieces. I slowly turned on the bottom bunk and stood up shakily. I hobbled my way over to the passenger's seat. I tapped his shoulder lightly.

"What happened?" I asked.

Sue me, I was still curious to if this way real or if I was just insane and attacking a racoon. He flinched from the sudden contact but was otherwise unfazed.

"You decided to fight a giant metal robot and got yourself beat up. I saw that you ran off after about five minutes of walking." He replied.

"Are we going to a hospital?" I asked.

"No, you just have a few scratches and a light burn on the center of your chest." He told me.

"Yeah, just a few burns, but seriously, is there anyway I can fix that?" I questioned.

"We already applied aloe vera, you have nothing to worry about." He said.

Wow, I don't know if I should be freaked out that he was this prepared or happy that he was this prepared.

"Where are we going?" I inquired.

"We are stopping at the closet supermarket, I want to restock on food and well, just in case you decide to fight more robots, first aid supplies" He told me.

I decided to go back and see where Gwen was, she was on the top bunk sleeping soundly, I decided to open the blinds just to see what time it could've been, I don't want to bother Grandpa anymore. It was just inky blackness outside, I couldn't see anything, which either means we're in space or it is around midnight. Since Grandpa Max is occupied and Gwen is asleep maybe I can check out more of the system.

" **Status.** " I whispered.

 **Name| Benjamin (Ben) Kirby Tennyson**

 **Age| 10**

 **Species| Human**

 **Level: 3 Next Level: 50/400**

 **HP: 80/80**

 **MP: 35/35**

 **Strength:8**

 **Dexterity:4**

 **Agility:6**

 **Vitality:8**

 **Intelligence:7(8)**

 **Wisdom:4(5)**

 **Luck:10**

 **Stat Points: 5**

 **Profession(s): Gamer**

 **Buffs/Debuffs(?)**

I noticed the small question mark next to Buffs and Debuffs, no harm in checking out what it's for. I pressed down on the question mark and a small menu popped up.

 **Debuff: Minor Arrogance: -1 WIS -1 INT**

 **Buffs: None, you suck.**

What? I am not that arrogant! I have no idea how to fix what the game thinks of me other than to curb my inflated sense of superiority, only problem is, I never thought I had that. Maybe if I get smarter then I'll understand.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Gain 10 points in INT or WIS within one day.**

 **Bonus: Do both**

 **Reward: One Special Skill**

 **Bonus Reward: One Special Skill**

 **Penalty: None**

 **Yes/No?**

Why not? It's not like I have something better to do with my time.

"Yes." I whispered.

How could I go about doing this? I didn't bring anything useful for intelligence, but Gwen did! While this wasn't the most revolutionary thing it still gave me a small chuckle, I can mess with Gwen's stuff. I tiptoed my way over to the corner where our bags were left from just about two days ago. I started sifting through the pile of books Gwen had next to her bag in the corner. I found one interesting book among the giant pile, "A Guide to Modern Magic."

 **+1 WIS for choosing something in your field**

I read it with great interest. The book became more and more intriguing to me the more I scanned over it. However weird it may seem I had a good feeling about it, something about it just seemed right. The basic idea of modern magic is using items you own or are wearing to conceal items to make it seem like you are using magic. When I was about halfway through I got the exact notification I was hoping for.

 **+1 INT for properly reading a book for the first time, you idiot.**

If I keep up this pace I can get the intelligence in way less than the time. While I was reading over the book, I was just thinking about how to get wisdom easily, all I can think of is how whenever I, without thinking, make wise decisions, the best thing I could do is use my points. I just finished the book when a notification popped up.

 **Special Skill Created: Illusion Magic LVL 1 (0%)**

 **This is the most common form of magic in the modern world, it relies heavily on long**

 **shirts and slight of hand, but since you're** _ **THE GAMER**_ **you get a special skill instead.**

 **Get to LVL 5 for a unique skill!**

The Rustbucket lurched forward a few minutes later, I held on to my seat so I wouldn't get launched. I heard a crash to my right.

"Ack!" Gwen yelped.

While Gwen was still whining about the fall I chucked the book she had back over to the pile.

"Ben! What did you just throw?" She questioned me.

"Sumo Slammer action figure." I nervously said.

"Okay, nerd." She replied.

I was really nervous to see if she was awake enough to realize I would never throw my action figures, they're limited edition! I looked over to the front of the Rustbucket and saw Grandpa Max just getting ready to leave.

"Hey, Grandpa," I said, "Can I go explore the city?"

"Sure, Ben," He replied, "Just stay safe."

I was happy I got the go ahead but was a bit confused when he walked off talking about how he was going to stop someone from shedding skin, whatever that means. I quickly made my way out of the Rustbucket and I sprinted my way over to a bookstore that would've been a two block trip, if I had knew where it was.

 **+1 AGI for running for an extended period of time**

When I had finally stopped I was sweaty, annoyed, and happy, if I have to suffer then at least I can get something out of it. I decided since I just wanted to quickly get that point and get out of here before anyone saw me I just chose a random book about rocks or something. I had to sit there reading for at the very least two hours, I had gotten the first one after an hour and a half of reading and I had already started reading for the second one but it takes this long? I was able to finish the first book in the collection and I had to get to about a fifth of the way through the second one.

 **+1 INT for reading through two books worth of content.**

Now that the whole intelligence thing is handled I can either figure out how to gain wisdom in an easy way or I can just spend my points.

" **Quest Menu**."

Thank god that worked, I did not have the time to search for that command. A small scroll themed menu appeared with one quest on the menu.

 **Gain 10 points in INT or WIS within one day.**

 **Bonus: Do both**

 **Time left: 18:23**

I could try to get the wisdom but, there is no way grandpa would let me stay out for that long. Whatever, screw it, I put all of my points into wisdom.

 **Are you sure about that?**

 **Yes/No**

"Of course!" I yelled, that got me some dirty looks for screaming on the street. I ran back to the Rustbucket and reopened the quest menu.

 **Gain 10 points in INT or WIS within one day.**

 **Bonus: Do both**

 **Reward: One Special Skill**

 **Bonus Reward: One Special Skill**

 **Penalty: None**

 **Finish this quest?**

 **Yes/No**

I focused on the 'yes' option and got my prizes.

 **For gaining 10 WIS you got a skill: Observe LVL 1 (0%)**

 **This is used to identify friends and enemies**

 **10 MP to observe someone**

 **For gaining 10 INT you got a skill: Magic Tracking LVL 1 (0%)**

 **You can use someone's items to track them to a certain location.**

For the first time since I got this power I felt an actual change, I knew I should tell Grandpa Max about the weird Galvanic carrier I found. I walked my way back to the Rustbucket.

"Grandpa, are you here?" I yelled.

"Yeah, Ben, what's wrong?" Grandpa asked.

"I need to talk to you." I told him.

"About what?" He questioned.

"I found this weird thing in the woods." I said.

"And what would that be?" He inquired.

"Just hear me out about this," I started, "I found a carrying device."

"What do you mean, carrying device?" Grandpa Max questioned.

"I mean this" I said.

I walked over to my backpack and pretended to pull out the carrying sphere from my backpack and showed it to him.

"Do you have any idea what this is?" He yelled.

"I just knew it was important and I should have showed it to you." I replied.

"Give it to me, Ben." He ordered me.

"Are you sure grandpa?" I started, "It's no trouble for me to keep it for now."

"Just hand it over for now, it's dangerous for you to have it." He told me.

I decided that I should hand it over for now, I have no idea what it is and he seems to, for some reason, have a perfect idea of what it is. I was unsure of why he knew though, I decided to use **Observe** on him.

 **Name| Maxwell (Max) Tennyson**

 **Age| 59**

 **Species| Human**

 **Level: 18 Next Level: 43,234,545/** **52,428,800**

 **HP: 170/170**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **Strength:20**

 **Dexterity:16**

 **Agility:14**

 **Vitality:17**

 **Intelligence:15**

 **Wisdom:46**

 **Luck:12**

 **Profession(s): Plumber (Retired) (?)**

 **Buffs/Debuffs(?)**

Why is there a question mark next to Plumber? Whatever, no harm in checking it out.

 **The Plumber:**

 **A secret organization dealing in alien threats, attacks, and peace dealings. They are meant to protect the Earth, they use high-tech gadgets exclusive to their profession.**

 **+10% Damage to laser-based attacks**

"Grandpa, we need to talk." I said.

 _ **Sorry, I wanted to just end it here with that little line from the end of season one.**_


End file.
